Jar openers are popular in kitchens for opening the lid of a jar or the cap of a bottle. Many designs have been proposed or utilized in actual products, but very few of them are found to be satisfactory in terms of ease of use, or they can only be used on lids of a narrow range of sizes.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved jar opener.